pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Missions
[[Patapon Training Grounds |'Patapon Training Grounds ']] "A majestic mountain towering above the clouds overlooks the training grounds for new Patapons. Patapons receive awards for performance at each station! Train to your heart's content." Advance! Attack! free Suggested: Lv1/ Reward: Wooden Chest Lv1 Defence Practice free Suggested: Lv1/ Reward: Wood Chest Lv1 Attack and Dodge Practice needed for the story free Suggested: Lv1/ Reward: Wooden Chest Lv1 March and Jump Practice needed for the story free Suggested: Lv100/ Reward: inserbible Chest Lv0 [[Field of Angry Giants |'Field of Angry Giants ']] “Ancient giants of ten appear on the stretch of wasteland outside the rocky cliff of the hideout. Further still lies the birch forest, inhabited by tree creatures called treants" Traverse the Field of Giants! once Suggested: Lv0/ Reward: Iron Chest Lv99 Ragewolf and the Mysterious Birch Grove once Suggested: Lv2/ Reward: Iron Chest Lv2 Hunt the Cyclops once Suggested: Lv2/ Reward: Iron Chest Lv2 Hunt the Cyclops: Part Deux free Suggested: Lv2/ Reward: Iron Chest Lv2 Birch Bonedeth Brigade free Suggested: Lv3/ Reward: Iron Chest Lv3 The Legendary Gigantus rare Suggested: ? / Reward: ? [[Arena of Valor|'Arena of Valor']] “Since ancient times, the valiant Patapon duels have been conducted in this arena. Tales of these legendary battles shall be passed down through generations.” Proving Grounds and Crescent Moon once Suggested: Lv3 / Reward: Golden Chest Lv3 Will the Angry Wolf see a Full Moon? Free Suggested: Lv5/ Reward: Iron Chest Lv5 Multi VS (Head-on of Valor) multi Suggested: ? / Reward: ? The Gallant, If Merciless, Knight Free Suggested: ? / Reward: Gold Chest Lv ? [[Cave of Valor|'Cave of Valor']] "This three-level deep cavern is divided into chambers by regenerating Bonedoors and tricky Strongdoors, and crawling with Bonedeth units and assorted monsters!" Archfiend of Valor once Suggested: Lv3+ / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv5 The Secret of the Cave of Valor Once Suggested: Lv5+ / Reward: ? The Dauntless Dragon, Majidonga free Suggested: Lv5+ / Reward: ? [[Depths of Rage|'Depths of Rage']] "Far below the Cave of Valor lies a secret cave, strictly off-limits to those adventuring alone. (*) Co-operate with friends to explore this location." (Multi) Fire Dragon Valo multi Suggested: Lv20+ / Reward: ? [[Snow Field of Sullied Tears|'Snow Field of Sullied Tears']] "Once upon a time, the Archfiend of Purity tyrannized the heart of an innocent young maiden. Her tears became white crystals, and blanketed the earth in a sheet of white ice. Big Chills in Pure Snow once Suggested: Lv5 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv5 Naughtyfins and the Ice Forest of Introversion once Suggested: Lv6 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv6 Hibernating Dragon free Suggested: Lv5 + / Reward: ? Blizzard Tower and the Bonedeth Brigade free Suggested: Lv7 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv7 Manboth, Lord of the Snow Field rare Suggested: ? / Reward: ? Ultimate Dragon Kacchindonga rare Suggested: Lv? / Reward: ? [[Racing Alley of Purity|'Racing Alley of Purity']] "From ancient times, Patapons confident in their mobility would race their troupe against another towards a common goal. The chance to see the record broken made a thrilling spectacle." A Mermaid's Tears and the Great Snow Race once Suggested: Lv7 / Reward: Golden Chest Lv7 Ephemeral Dreams Dashed free Suggested: Lv9 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv9 Multi VS (Dead Heat of Purity) multi Suggested: ? / Reward: ? The Great Race For Pride Free Suggested: ? / Reward: Gold Chest Lv? [[Tower of Purity|'Tower of Purity']] "Treasure-seekers who visit this tower are overshadowing the land of snow and ice face countless contraptions designed to take their lives." Archfiend of Purity once Suggested: Lv 7+ / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv 9 Bound for Higher Heights after that it changes name' Suggested: Lv9+ / Reward: ?'' Dogaeen the Steel Colossus free '''Suggested: Lv9+ / Reward: ? [[Heights of Lust|'Heights of Lust']] "Above the Tower of Purity lies the Heights of Lust, a realm strictly off-limits to solo adventurers. (*) Co-operate with friends to explore this location."' ' (Multi) Ice Dragon Inosen multi Suggested: Lv21 / Reward: ? [[Plateau of Pompous Wings|'Plateau of Pompous Wings']] "In ancient times of gods, he soared towards the heavens seeking the sun; the symbol of justice, but his wings were scorched and he plummeted to this plateau, leaving a heavy mist lingering, reminding us ever more the folly of pride." Underworld Guard Dog of the Pass once Suggested: Lv9 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv9 Standoffish Sonarchy and the Perilous Mist once Suggested: Lv10 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv10 Thunder Lion of Svanki Pass free Suggested: Lv9 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv9 Rocky Range Golem and Bonedeth Brigade free Suggested: Lv11 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv11 Centura of the Mist rare Suggested: ? / Reward: ? [[Range of Justice|'Range of Justice']] "Patapons have held tactical duels at this location since ancient times. Historically, victory has favored armies with effective close-combat formations." Bird or Beast? Offense or Defense? once Suggested: Lv11 / Reward: Golden Chest Lv 11 Total Ultrasonic Air Defense! free Suggested: Lv13 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv13 Multi VS (Missile Battle of Justice) multi Suggested: ? / Reward: ? Two Versions of Justice Free Suggested: ? / Reward: Gold Chest Lv? [[Castle of Justice|'Castle of Justice']] "This ancient castle, shrouded in thick mist, was once the symbol of the proud knights which protected the kingdom, but it has since devolved into a lair of demons." Archfiend of Justice once Suggested: Lv11-13 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv13 Mechanical Monstrosities after that it changes name Suggested: Lv13+ / Reward: ? Mobile Biofortress Ganodias free Suggested: Lv13+ / Reward: ? [[Dungeon of Pride|'Dungeon of Pride']] "Far below the Castle of Justice lies the Dungeon of Pride, strictly off-limits to solo adventurers. (*) Co-oper ate with friends to explore this location." (Multi) Thunder Beast Justi multi Suggested: Lv22+ / Reward: ? [[Greedy Mask Jungle|'Greedy Mask Jungle']] "One young lad heeded not the old warning of earthly want, and claimed everything for his own. His face fell off, and he spent his entire life in the jungle, where the rain never stops." Man-eating Shark of Nuchara Swamp once Suggested: Lv13 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv13 Duel with Ravenous in Tahi-Tahi Forest once Suggested: Lv14 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv14 Cinder Beast Deth Treant free Suggested: Lv13 / Reward: ? Bonedeth Brigade in Tahi-Tahi Forest free Suggested: Lv15 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv15 Terribird Mochichichi rare Suggested: ? / Reward: ? [[Arena of Earnestness|'Arena of Earnestness']] A Greedy Raven Spies Three Outposts A Greedy Raven Spies Three Outposts once Suggested: Lv15 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv15 Anything for a Rare Item free Suggested: Lv17 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv 17 Multi VS (Head-on of Earnestness) multi Suggested: ? / Reward: ? Victory! Treasures For All! Free Suggested: ? / Reward: Gold Chest Lv? [[Estate of Earnestness|'Estate of Earnestness']] "Long ago, a baron sought to entrap a young maiden and built this mansion in the perennially rainy marsh as her jail. It is rumored on stormy nights, her face can be seen through the dark barred windows." Archfiend of Earnestness once 'Suggested: Lv15-17 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv17' Mansion Inner Garden after that it changes its name Suggested: ? / Reward: ? Shooshookle, The Insatiable FREE Suggested: 17 / Reward: ? [[Basement of Greed|'Basement of Greed']] [[Multi Godtree Feisu]] multi Suggested: Lv23+ / Reward: ? [[Bottomless Stomach Desert|'Bottomless Stomach Desert']] "The Ancient colossal dessert creatures had insatiable appetites,and eventually feasted upon the entire desset,sand and all their descendants,although quite tiny,exist even today." No Heavenly Bounty on a Scorched Desert Once Suggested: Lv17 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv17 Buzzcrave and the Oasis of Eternal Sleep Once Suggested: Lv18 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv18 Death, Lord of the Desert Free Suggested: Lv17 / Reward: ? Bonedeth and the Oasis of Eternal Sleep Free Suggested: Lv19 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv19 Zaknel, King of the Desert Rare Suggested: Lv? / Reward: ? [[Racing Alley of Restraint|'Racing Alley of Restraint']] All-out Desert Drag Race Once Suggested: Lv19 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv19 A Horse's Pride Free Suggested: Lv21 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv21 Erupting Shockwaves of Destruction Free Suggested: Lv? / Reward: Gold Chest Lv? Multi VS (Dead Heat of Restraint) multi [[Labyrinth of Restraint|'Labyrinth of Restraint']] Archfiend of Restraint once Suggested Lv: 19-21 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv 21 Volcano King of the Labyrinth Free Suggested Lv: 21+ / Reward: ? Cioking's Singeing Pincers Suggested: ? / Reward: ? Depths of Gluttony Multi Hyumitto the Baby Dragon Suggested: Lv24+ / Reward: ? Volcano Zone of the Lazy Demon "This ancient demon once arose from the depths of the earth to conquer the universe but was defeated and banished to the underworld. The volcanic vents are linked to the darkest realms deep in the underworld." World's First Hoshipon Convention Once Suggested: ? / Reward: ? Black Hoshipon Strikes Back Once Suggested: Lv22 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv22 Extreme Demon is Off the Charts Free Suggested: Lv21 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv21 Bonedeth Brigade and Kulé Krater Free Suggested: Lv23 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv23 Legendary Fiend Gorl Rare Suggested: ? / Reward: ? Range of Adamance Slogturtle the Mobile Shelter Once Suggested: Lv23 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv23 What He Fights For Free Suggested: Lv25 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv25 Slogging on the Job Free' 'Suggested: Lv? / Reward: Gold Chest Lv? Evilmass of Adamance Archfiend of Adamance Once Suggested: Lv23-25 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv25 What Lurks beyond the GuillotineFree Suggested: Lv25+ / Reward: ? Darkmask Demon Zuttankarmen Suggested: ? / Reward: ? Height of Indolence Demon Forudo Multi Suggested: Lv25+ / Reward: ? Savannah of Envious Eyes Ravenous: Duel of Faith Mode Suggested Lvl: 25 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lvl 25 Covet-Hiss Loves Cannons Mode Suggested Lvl: 26 / Reward: Iron Chest Lvl 26 Wipe the Grin off the Gargoyle♥ Free Suggested Lv: 25 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv 25 Bonedeth on the Cliff Free' 'Suggested Lv: 27 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv 27 The Great Gigante King Rare Suggested Lv: ? / Reward: ? Arena of Tolerance Dark Heroes' Last Stand Once Suggested: Lv27 / Reward: Gold Chest Lv27 UberHeroes Never Rest Free Suggested: Lv dont know / Reward: I dont know Chest Lv29 Tomb of Tolerance Archfiend of Tolerance Once Suggested: Lv27+ / Reward: ? Eternal Archfiends and the Other Vessel Free Suggested: Lv 29+ / Reward: ? Depths of ire Multi Black BBQ Libera Suggested: Lv32+ / Reward:the max chest nv 32 ? rah gashapon you re the master Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Dark Heroes Category:Training Missions Category:Versus Mode Missions Category:Bonedeth Brigade Missions Category:Needs Help Category:Under Construction Category:Missing Images Category:Multiplayer Quests